Bobbing for Humans
by Kaleida
Summary: While in the company of her two vamp pals, Mick and Josef, Beth asks a question on her mind since October started. What do vampires do for Halloween?


**Bobbing for Humans

* * *

**

Beth Turner could not withhold a moment longer. Ever since they entered the month of October a question had tickled and teased in her mind.

She considered her curiosity a natural strength in many cases. However, she also realized the utter corniness of her question.

But like the fabled cat, Beth simply couldn't help herself.

"What do vampires do for Halloween?" She blurted out.

Mick and Josef, who were aiding her with a current case, both looked up with bemusement at the sudden question.

The corners of Josef's mouth twitched and Beth tried to hold back a blush of embarrassment at being the cause of his mirth.

"Nothing much," Mick answered, completely withholding a scrap of detail.

_She knew he would say that. She knew it! He never took her questions seriously._ _Or tried to escape from them._ Beth thought annoyed.

Josef could feel the rush of annoyance blossoming in the face. It aroused the predator in him and a desire to see more of that blood in her face made him decide to at least give her an idea.

He scooted beside the woman and grinned. Not too close, though. A jealous Mick was a frightening thing after all.

"What do we do? What _don't _we do is the winning question. Halloween is the equivalent to your human Christmas. We do presents, blood nog and carols. The whole works!"

"There are caroling vampires?" Beth asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, Virginia. There are singing vampires," Mick said, with a small laugh.

Josef looked at him in mock disappointment. "Mick. My friend. Must you make fun of our holy holiday?"

"Yeah, Mick. You should respect your traditions. No matter how grim or corporate wrangled for the candy industry," Beth said, equally serious and mocking.

_Dear God, their teaming up to make tease me. Beth and I are supposed to be the team._ _Josef, you jerk._

Mick resisted the urge to throw his glass at his smirking best friend. It was best not to get into any sort of wrestle with Beth in company.

That's how the Chicago fire started after all, Mick thought with a shake of his head.

Beth turned back to Josef as Mick "pouted".

"So it sounds like you all have a good time."

Josef winked. "Oh, we do. Especially one spectacular event when we fang up and wrestle up some of you lovely humans for some wet action."

"Josef . . ." Mick warned. He had a grim sense of where Josef might be going.

"What? I don't understand," Beth said, as she waved away Mick's warning with her hand.

Josef shrugged. "Bobbing for humans. All the great parties do it."

Beth dry swallowed. The image of pale human faces and leering vampires thrusting their heads into pool water, sharp teeth searching with glee to find soft flesh . . . roiled viciously through her mind.

And promptly destroyed her appetite for lunch.

Beth cleared her throat and stood up slowly. "Okay. I think I better check out our suspect, Mick."

Josef blinked. "What's this? No more questions for the undead present?"

Mick stood up, too. "No. No more questions."

Josef raised a glass to them. "Fine. Don't forget to take your gift with you, Mick."

"Gift?" Mick said, completely taken off guard. Josef thrust a nicely wrapped gift box into his hands.

"Well, I know you don't do _our _parties anymore. But I hope you still get out to have some jollies."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Feeling nostalgic for the old times?"

Josef smiled. "Don't you?"

_Later in Mick's car . . ._

After they left Josef's place, Beth turned to Mick in the car with another question twisting in her mind.

"Do you? . . ."

Mick looked her straight in the eyes. "Not for a very, very long time."

Beth nodded and reached for Mick's gift.

"Hey, isn't it rude to open other people's gifts?'

Beth thought for a very brief moment. "Nope. Not when the person is sitting beside you. It discounts any claim of sneakiness."

Mick chuckled as Beth opened the package enthusiastically.

She stared for a moment as a smile flashed across her lips. Then Beth promptly rewrapped the gift.

"Well, what did I get?"

Beth shook her head. "No, sir. Good little vampires wait for Halloween night to open presents."

Mick eyed her. "Who says I'm a good little vampire?"

Beth leaned close to him with complete sincerity. "I do."

The car came to a stop as they reached their destination. Mick shifted in his seat at Beth's sudden invading proximity.

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Halloween." She said in that wonderful voice she possessed.

Beth left the gift in her seat upon departure. Mick waited till he could no longer see the outline of her body and reached for it.

However, Beth's shining eyes accosted Mick in his mind and he was forced to relinquish the gift back to the seat.

Mick sighed and started up his car.

It usually never was a happy Halloween for him. After all, everyone knows good little vampires never have fun.

This time it might be different though. This time, he has Beth.

And she beats bobbing for humans. . . _almost _any day.

THE END

* * *

**Author's note**: Okay, hope you enjoyed this little Moonlight fic. I wanted to do a fanfic for Halloween so I decided to try writing for Moonlight and this is what happened. Reviews or comments are of course welcome.

And no, I'm not telling what Josef got Mick, lol. Use your imagination! And have a nice Halloween.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Moonlight.


End file.
